baby why
by alinzajazky
Summary: full house take 2 yaoi ff/ request ff


**BABY WHY**

**.**

**.**

**LEE TAE-IK**

**WON GANG-HWI**

**AND D' OTHER**

**.**

**.**

_Just mini FF._

_._

_FF ini menyimpang dari FF berpair Yesung yang selalu aku buat. Request dari Neena Cloudsiwonest saengie yang sebenarnya salah aku baca di FB. Aku salah baca, aku pikir dia mau buat FF Take One and di tag ke aku. Ternyata aku yang diminta buatin. Wkwkkwkwka... Ya udah. Terlanjur bilang mau. So,_

_Happy Reading_

_._

_._

"Take One! Take One...!"

"Lee Tae-ik...!"

"Gang-hwi oppaaa...!"

Suara gemuruh para fans dua Take One bergemuruh di konser besar yang mereka laksanakan hari itu.

Di belakang panggung, Lee Tae-ik sedang mondar-mandir karena rekan duetnya, Won Gang-hwi justru menghilang di saat penting itu.

"Haish! Kemana anak itu?!" tuan Hwang manager mereka mulai panik. Apalagi produser mereka LJ alias Lee Jun terus saja mengomel.

"Hyung, biar aku lakukan sendiri," putus Tae-ik.

"Mwo?"

"Aku tidak mau mengecewakan pengemarku. Aku akan naik panggung," ucap namja tampan itu lagi.

"Ya! Lee Tae-ik!" panggil manager mereka. "Bae Go Dong, kau sudah menemukan Gang-hwi?"

"Itu..., Gang-hwi hyung dia...," ucap Go Dong terbata sambil menunjukkan ponselnya.

"Mwo?! Aigo! Ini akan jadi masalah. Kalau sampai Tae-ik tahu...," tuan Hwang tak melanjutkan ucapannya saat mendengar lagu milik Take One mulai diputar di panggung.

"Bagaimana ini...," gumam Go Dong panik.

"Hyungnim!" tiba-tiba suara bariton merdu terdengar menyapa. "Aku mengantar Chaton," ucap namja itu sambil menarik kerah belakang baju Gang-hwi.

"Hyung...!" ucap Go Dong seraya menghambur memeluk Gang-hwi.

"Ya! Won Gang-hwi! Kemana saja kau, eoh?!"

"Itu aku..."

"Tanyakan itu nanti hyung. Sepertinya Tae-ik butuh bantuan," ucap namja yang mengantar Gang-hwi tadi.

"Ah, itu benar. Dia memakai syal itu! Dasar Lee Tae-ik pabboya!" gerutu Gang-hwi seraya berlari menuju panggung.

"Gomawo Yesung'ssi. Kami tertolong karenamu," ucap tuan Hwang.

"Aku hanya mengembalikan anak kucing kalian saja yang tersesat di Mobbit."

"Ah, ne, gamsahamnida. Tapi...," tuan Hwang menyikut lengan Go Dong.

Namja itu tersentak. "Ah, ne! Yesung hyungnim, mari saya antar," ucapnya.

"Tapi aku masih ingin..."

"Andwae! Nanti Tae-ik hyung marah jika..."

"Wae? Kenapa dia harus marah?"

"Itu..." Go Dong tampak bingung menjelaskan alasannya.

"Wae?"

"Lain kali kau tanyakan saja pada mereka jika mereka sudah baikan, ne?"

"Baikan? Apa mereka bertengkar?"

"Hyungnim...!" rengek Go Dong karena kecerewetan Yesung yang melegenda ternyata bukan sekedar gosip.

"Arraseo. Aku pergi sekarang!" ucap Yesung seraya memakai kembali masker dan kacamatanya dan keluar melalui samping panggung.

Namja manis itu sempat berhenti saat mendengar teriakan para penonton. Dan matanya membola saat melihat ke panggung. Won Gang-hwi yang dengan berani mencium Lee Tae-ik di atas panggung sana. Meski hanya sekedar Fan-service tapi itu sungguh diluar dugaan.

"Aku merindukanmu..., Wonnie," gumamnya lalu melanjutkan langkah meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan, Won Gang-hwi?!"

"Wae? Aku sedang menyelamatkanmu, hyung!" teriak Gang-hwi tak kalah kesal dengan Tae-ik.

"Mwo?"

"Kau bahkan tak sanggup melepaskan syal itu karena hampir kehabisan nafas kan?"

"Itu karena stylish bodoh yang memberiku benda itu!" ucap Tae-ik kesal.

"Dia membelinya untukku, hyung. Kau saja yang memaksa untuk memakainya!"

"Kau ini!"

"Hyungnim, jangan bertengkar di sini. Lanjutkan di mobil saja, ne!"

"Ya! Bae Go Dong!" teriak Tae-ik kesal.

"Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu sekesal itu, hyung? Kau tidak suka aku menciummu? Kau takut seseorang cemburu?" sindir Gang-hwi.

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu, eoh?"

Namja cantik itu tak menyahut. Hanya berjalan keluar menuju mobil mereka. Sementara Lee Tae-ik menoleh pada Go Dong, menuntut penjelasan darinya. Tapi namja itu hanya menggeleng.

.

Sesekali Go Dong melirik pada dua personil Take One yang sebenarnya saling memendam rasa itu. Si cantik berada di kursi paling belakang sedang memasang wajah kesal sambil bersidekap menatap jalanan.

Sementara si tampan sedang sibuk dengan smartphone keluaran terbaru miliknya. Mengabaikan kekesalan namja di belakangnya. Hingga...

"Ige mwoya?!" teriaknya kesal. "Ya Gang-hwi! Kau terlambat datang ke konser karena 'bermain' dengan namja aneh kepala besar itu lagi?!" marahnya sambil menoleh ke belakang, setelah melihat foto Gang-hwi dan Yesung di twiternya.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Mwo?! Sudah aku katakan, jangan terlalu dekat dengannya!"

"Wae? Yesung hyung orang yang menyenangkan."

"Tapi aku tidak suka padanya! Jadi berhenti menemuinya!"

"Wae? Kau saja bisa bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu dengan orang lain. berfoto dengan senyum over dosis dengannya. Membuat mataku sakit melihatnya!" balas Gang-hwi.

"Maksudmu Se Ryung? Apa kau sudah gila? Kapan aku tersenyum padanya, eoh?"

"Apa aku mengatakan nama yeoja itu?"

"Jadi apa maksudmu mengatakan itu? Jangan mengarang cerita hanya untuk bertengkar denganku!"

"Siapa yang mengarang, eoh? Apa ini yang kau sebut mengarang?!" Gang-hwi menunjukkan sebuah foto yang ada di ponselnya tepat di depan mata Tae-ik. Membuatnya harus memundurkan wajahnya agar bisa melihat foto itu dengan jelas.

"Ini..."

"Kau saja bisa sesuka hatimu bermain dengan Hero Jaejoong. Kenapa aku tidak boleh menemui menemui Yesungie hyung?"

"Ya! Kenapa memanggilnya seperti itu?! Manis sekali?" protes Tae-ik.

"Dia kan memang manis!"

"Ya! Won Gang-hwi!" protes Tae-ik lagi. "Lagi pula aku hanya menghibur Jaejoong saja. Kami tidak ada hubungan apapun."

Gang-hwi menoleh cepat. "Jinjjayo?"

"Nde!"

"Kau yakin?"

"Dia sudah punya kekasih, Gang-hwi'ah!"

"Jeongmal?" tanya Gang-hwi sumringah.

"Hmm!"

Gang-hwi tersenyum lebar. "Kenapa hyung tidak mengatakannya dari awal? Tau begini aku tidak akan marah-marah padamu! Hampir saja kau mengacaukan konser kita. Haish!"

"Mwo? Jadi kau marah karena hal itu?"

"E..., itu..."

"Kau...," Tae-ik melompat ke bangku belakang, di samping Gang-hwi. "Cemburu pada Jaejoong?"

"Mwo? Maldo andwaeyooo!" elak Gang-hwi dengan wajah merona.

"Jeongmal? Geotjimal."

"Ak-aku tidak..."

"Akui saja, WON-GANG-HWI. Kau selalu menempel padaku. Selalu sok akrab, dan bahkan tadi kau berani menciumku, karena kau menyukaiku KAN?" tuding Tae-ik.

"A-ani..."

"Benarkah?" Tae-ik menatap Gang-hwi dengan penuh selidik.

Namja cantik itu mengangguk cepat.

"Arraseo, kalau begitu aku bebas menemui siapapun yang aku su-"

"Andwae! Kalau kau berani melakukannya aku akan menghabiskan isi kulkasmu, memakai spa di rumahmu, dan membawa banyak binatang peliharaan ke rumahmu!" ancam Gang-hwi yang membuat Tae-ik menyeringai senang.

"Jadi kau mengakui kalau kau menyukaiku?"

Gang-hwi menunduk, mengangguk malu-malu. Membuat namja di depannya tersenyum senang. Lalu menariknya masuk ke dalam pelukannya.

"Pabboya!" ucapnya sambil mengacak rambut namja dalam dekapannya.

Gang-hwi tak menyahut. Hanya menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada namja tampan itu seraya membalas pelukannya. Sementara di belakang kemudi, Go Dong hanya mendengus kesal melihat kedua pasangan aneh itu.

"Mulai sekarang jangan menemui Kim Yesung lagi!"

"Itu tidak mungkin, hyung!"

Tae-ik melepaskan pelukannya. "Wae?!"

"Karena aku sedang belajar merawat kura-kura padanya, hyung?"

"Mwo?"

"Kau kan alergi bulu binatang, jadi aku akan membeli kura-kura untuk aku pelihara. Kura-kura kan tidak berbulu."

Krik

Krik

"Ya! Won Gang-hwi...!"

**.**

**.**

**end **

**.**

_Absurd. Karena saya memang merasa aneh saat nulis ini. hehehe... soalnya terbiasa dengan Uke Yesung kali ya?_

_Cerita ini gabungan antara adegan dalam Full House take 2, imajinasiku, dan pict Yesung dan Park Ki Woong di Mobbit, juga pict No Min Woo dan Jejung. Dan inilah yang terjadi._

_Mian kalo banyak typo, atau ada kata yang ilang. Karena update lewat HP dan g bisa di edit._


End file.
